


if you are so kind to allow me

by rinnosgen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnosgen/pseuds/rinnosgen
Summary: Trying to cope with my feelings.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	if you are so kind to allow me

I want to pry myself open

with simply two fingers.

There must be a hole,

if you are so kind to allow me. 

To slit. Apart. Apart. 

A melting eye is

seeing through this hollow. 

Tired of fighting for things.

Tired of proving

nonsense.

I remember a poem

with summer young love 

metaphor from which I recall

a sombre window

a dying flower.

Warm squeezes turn clammy. 

Tentacles strangle. 

Four years are long enough to 

break a soul. 

A soul drained. 

Insufficiency.

I remember drinking from it.

And then a season has me swallowed.

I laugh after talking like a parrot and snail. 


End file.
